


Sleepless Night

by Aweebwrites



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Other, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: Lloyd wasn't sleeping...





	Sleepless Night

You couldn’t sleep. Solely because you thought coffee before bed was a good idea. Now here you were wondering the Monastery in the middle of the night because you were bored. That’s when you heard it: the quiet sobs. You followed them towards the Monastery door and weren’t surprised at all to see that it was Lloyd. You felt for him. He’s been through so much. You know the pressure of being the Green Ninja, the one everyone looks up to is so hard. You’ve seen first hand how much of a stress it causes. You’ve spotted Lloyd sometimes when he thinks he’s alone. He always looked so sad, so down… You made up your mind.

“Lloyd…” You say softly and he jolts and quickly began wiping his face.

“Hey uh, hi.” He says without looking back at you.

You frowned.

“Don’t. Don’t… Do that.” You says softly, walking over and sitting next to him.

He looks away, his red rimmed eyes making the green of his irises even brighter.

“You’re allowed to feel you know, to cry even.” You whisper softly, giving his shoulder a squeeze.

He squeezed his eyes shut.

“It’s not that simple.” He whispered, voice wavering a little.

“Yes, it is.” You insist. “You can’t be strong all the time Lloyd. It’s impossible. So please, let it out. Cry, scream, rage, whatever. Anything’s better than bottling it up.” You say then took his hand, lacing your fingers together, ignoring the blush that filled your cheeks just so you could comfort him.

He sat there in silence, looking conflicted for the longest while.

“… You always know what to say, huh?” His voice wavers at the end and you didn’t let yourself think, just pulled him into a hug.

He clung to you, shoulders shaking as he sobs into your shoulder. You held him tight, unable to stop the tears as they fell from your eyes. You always cry when someone else does. But you loved Lloyd. Him hurting like this hurts you too. You bury his nose into his hair, unconsciously rocking him side to side.

It was hard to say how long you were sitting there but soon, you had your arms filled with a sleeping Lloyd. You looked down at him, at his long blonde lashes that were fanned downwards, at his perfectly pale skin that was flushed from crying, at how peaceful he looked. Your heart simultaneously melted and squeezed. Melted because he looked so beautiful like this, so opened and relaxed. Squeezed because you knew he deserved better than all he’s been through. It was times like this you hated destiny.

He was heavy and your arms began to hurt to keep him held in a comfortable position but you endured. He needed the sleep. You pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

_Sweet dreams…_


End file.
